


teeth and talons and claws and wings

by remy (iamremy)



Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/remy
Summary: anonymous asked:06 wings with Jonmund if you could, please) thank you so muchJon still has nightmares about King's Landing. Tormund tries to reassure him as best as he can.





	teeth and talons and claws and wings

**Author's Note:**

> no way did jon manage to survive KL without any ptsd. no fricken way, dude. that shit was FUCKED UP.

_Fire and blood, blood and fire, teeth and talons and claws and wings–_

Jon wakes with a choked off gasp, sweating despite the pervading cold. It’s still dark, and he can hear the wind howling outside their makeshift tent. A deep breath next to him tells him he’s woken Tormund up too.

“Jon?” Tormund’s voice is gruff with sleep. “All right, little crow?”

“Yes,” Jon whispers back, turning so that he’s lying on his side facing Tormund. “Nightmare. Sorry.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry for,” Tormund answers, voice heavy in the dark. A moment later Jon feels fingers on his skin, and then Tormund is wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. “This all right?”

“Yes,” Jon repeats, putting his own arm around Tormund and pushing his knee between Tormund’s thighs. “It’s perfect.”

“Going back to sleep?” asks Tormund. Jon can feel his chest vibrate as he speaks.

“In a bit,” he tells him, moving until he’s got his head over Tormund’s heart.

“Can hear you thinking,” Tormund grumbles. “Stop it. No good’ll come of it.”

“I’m all right, really,” Jon assures him. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will,” Tormund says. He raises his free hand, runs his fingers through Jon’s hair.

“I suppose I was just wondering,” Jon says slowly, closing his eyes and relaxing into Tormund’s side, “where Drogon went. In the end.”

“Which one was he?” Tormund asks.

“Biggest one,” Jon tells him. “The one she rode. The one I told you flew off with her - her body.”

“Mm,” says Tormund. Jon feels it as much as hears it. “Who knows? Perhaps back East, where they come from.”

“Do you think he’ll ever come back?”

“Doubt it,” Tormund says. “What would he come back for? You weren’t his rider, and there’s no one else.”

“You’re right,” Jon says thoughtfully. “Still. I suppose as long as I know he’s out there somewhere I’ll keep thinking about it.”

“No harm in thinking about it,” Tormund tells him, “but don’t go far enough that it invades your dreams, little crow. That’s no good.”

Jon makes a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, and doesn’t answer. He focuses instead on the sound of Tormund’s heart under his ear.

Daenerys’s heartbeat, right until the moment he’d stopped it, had sounded exactly like the beating of Drogon’s wings. Tormund’s is soft in contrast, steadier, far less angry, and Jon concentrates on it, tries to sync his breathing with the steady rise and fall of Tormund’s chest.

It works; he finds himself calming, eventually, the tension in his body seeping out until his eyes are falling shut of their own accord, his breathing slower, deeper than it had been earlier. Wherever Drogon is, it’s far enough from Jon that he doesn’t need to worry about hearing those wings again, heartbeat-quick and furious. Instead of that he’s got _this_, the warm sleepy scent of Tormund, his heart sure and reliable under Jon’s ear, body strong and protective around Jon’s.

And he’s safe. He’s _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> love,  
remy


End file.
